Prince marth85
|image = File:Prince_marth.jpg |imagewidth = 100px |caption = Contabile |aka = PM, Marth |joindate = 09.08.08 |firstmafia = Anime Battle Royale |alias = - |wikiname = - |merits = Player, Host, MVP |awards = see awards section |hosted =: #Case Closed Mafia #Disgaea Mafia #Disgaea II Mafia #Final Fantasy Battle #Final Fantasy Battle II #Kingdom Hearts Mafia #Ye Olde Mafia #Ye Olde Mafia II #Ye Olde Mafia III #Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 #Customer is Always Wrong Mafia #Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II #Fast Food Wars #Fast Food Wars 2 #Retro Mafia #Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 #Mafia vs Mafia |cohosted = Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds with Golfjunkie }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: (Era 1) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: All the Anime Battle Royales Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since September 8, 2008 * Prefers playing as Goodie * Favourite part of Mafia: ??? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of ?? Awards and Commendations * MVP of Cruise Ship Mafia III * MVP of Literary Mafia Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Final Fantasy Battle *Kingdom Hearts Mafia *Ye Olde Mafia *Ye Olde Mafia II *Disgaea Mafia On MafiaManiac (MM) *Disgaea II Mafia *Case Closed Mafia *Ye Olde Mafia III *Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 *Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II *Fast Food Wars *Fast Food Wars 2 *Final Fantasy Battle II *Retro Mafia *Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 *Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds with Golfjunkie *Mafia vs Mafia Mafia Record Overall 18-26 *Star Wars Mafia II - game stopped *Lord of the Rings Mafia - game stopped *Supernatural - Game stopped after D1, restarted as Supernatural 2 *Multimafia - Replaced *High School Mafia - Replaced *Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Replaced Goodie 9-13 *Era 1 BD *#Anime Battle Royale - Lost - Survived *Era 2.1 BD *#Anime Battle Royale: Bleached - Won - Killed N1 *#Heroes: Season 1 - Won - Survived *#Princess Bride Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Death Note Mafia: Rematch - Lost - Survived *Era 2.2 BD *#Star Wars Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mafia Olde Style - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 3.2 Mafiosphere *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem II - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Camelot - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem III - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 4.1 BD *#Supernatural 2 - Won - Survived *#Forest Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mario Mafia - Lost - Survived *Era 4.2 BD *#High School Mafia II - Lost - Killed N1 *#Halloween Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Scooby Doo Mafia - Won - Killed N7 *#High School Mafia III - Lost - Lynched D5 *Era 7.1 MM *#Disney Movie Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia IV - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again - Lost - Killed N4 *#Disney Movie Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N5 Baddie 6-2 *Era 2.1 BD *#Jumper Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 *Era 2.2 BD *#Heroes: Season 1.1 - Lost - Killed N3 *#Mythological Mafia - Won - Survived *#X2: Rematch - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 4.1 BD *#Cruise Ship Mafia III - Won - Survived *Era 4.2 BD *#Brush Up Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 8.1 MM *#Social Network Mafia - Won - Lynched D5 *#Slender: The Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 Indy 1-2 *Era 1 BD *#Anime Battle Royale: Reloaded! - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Colors Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Literary Mafia - Won - survived Other Faction 2-7 *Era 2.1 BD *#Anime Battle Royale: Naruto - Lost - Killed N6 *#Heroes Hybrid - Lost - Survived *#Anime Battle Royale: Akatsuki Resurrection - Lost - Killed N8 *Era 2.2 BD *#Heroes Hybrid II - Lost - Survived *Era 5.0 Lost Era *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem IV - Won - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Cut-Throat Mafia - Lost - Lynched D8 *#Bleach Mafia: Season One - Lost - survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - Lost - Survived *#Glitch Mafia III - Won - Survived __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Players Category:Era 1